Aspirin Has Nothing On Greg Sanders
by Emono
Summary: During the Amber Alert case, where two young boys go missing, Grissom takes a break in his office to try and relieve his migraine. M/M, Gil/Greg, H/C, fluff


**Title**: Aspirn Has _Nothing_ On Greg Sanders

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.

**Summary**: During the Amber Alert case, where two young boys go missing, Grissom takes a break in his office to try and relieve his migraine.

**Beta**: gil_follower, whom I luv

**Warnings**: Episode-ficlet, what _I _thought should have happened. I'm assuming Grissom went into his office when he laid down, I could be completely wrong. So, AU for safety.

**100Challenges: **100 Prompts – Grissom/Greg

**Prompt:** 44 – What you mean to me

**WordCount: **1,223

Grissom grit his teeth at the sudden noise that enveloped the hall, the grandfather and the pedophile shouting and spitting and hissing at one another while struggling with the guards. Total pandemonium erupted in the hall, guards swarming in from both ends and people shouting hysterically.

He couldn't take anymore, he managed to slide unnoticed into his office. He shut the door, leaning against it and briefly watching the struggle outside. Muffled voices still bled through the walls, but he could only shut the blinds in hope it would help. Gil sighed heavily, trudging over to the couch and easing himself down upon it. The surface was yeilding beneath his weight, but it was a far cry from his bed at home.

The pounding in his head wouldn't cease, and he was truly afraid to take anymore medication for another two hours. Gil closed his eyes, the pale light wasn't enough to cast a glow past his lids. All he could do was lie still and hope, try and will the pressure from his head...

Gil slipped into a doze of sorts, however pained and uneasy it was. After so long, something changed. In his daze, he couldn't quite bring himself to care enough to wake, for whatever it was it was easing his headache. His sleep became much easier, dragging on and on...dreamless.

He was pulled rudely out of his sleep by a loud clang, the sound of someone throwing themselves or being thrown against a door. Gil blinked awake, struggling to adjust to the faint light and the sudden pull into consciousness.

"Sorry they woke you."

Gil tilted his head, finding it supported against a soft thigh and gentle hands in his hair. Greg was there, smliing shyly down at him and looking worse for wear. He seemed drawn out, his eyes holding more hurt than they should. Grissom was still stretched out on the couch, his head cradled in Greg's lap, one hand in his hair while the other rubbed his temple with a touch that was used to soothing out headaches.

"Greg?" Gil was a bit shocked to see him there "But you were in court...?"

Greg simpered, "Yeah, the family's sueing me."

Brilliant jade eyes widened, "They can't-"

"Hush, Gil, don't move" Greg cooed, keeping the older man in his lap with a persuasive touch along his forehead and shoulder "Your migraine, remember? Catherine told me you've been popping pills all day, you know you shouldn't. Do you _want_ to destroy your liver?"

"One thing cures my migraines" Gil let his eyes flutter shut under a particularly soothing caress "And that's your touch, Greg...you know that."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here" the brunette leant back into the couch "Court was a circus! They brought the mother and brother in without swearing them in, let them praise Demetrius and bash me. Then...then the judge accused me of being drunk."

"Drunk?" Gil chuckled wryly "You only had about six ounces. With your body weight-"

"_I_ know that, and _you_ know that, but they just kept looking at me like I was some alcoholic who went to work five sheets in the wind all the time" Greg's voice carried a bit of hurt pride, his fingers twisting the gray-tinged hair idly "It was my character being called on today."

Gil didn't open his eyes but quirked his brow, "And...?"

Greg bit his full bottom lip, "They...said it was 'exusable'."

Grissom finally looked up at his lover sympathetically, "...I'm sorry, Greg. I know how much you want to put this behind you. We'll get through this next suit together, I promise. You'll need me there if _this_ is how you turn out on your own, you look so pale…"

"Thanks, but that doesn't matter right now, Gil" Greg looked down into dark emerald eyes, a etheral smile curling his lips "What matters is you, love. How did your case go? Did you find the two boys?"

"Yeah" Grissom's voice took on a dejected tone "One dead, the other on bus in the middle of nowhere trying to get to Texas to see his dad."

"I heard it was stressful" the younger man kept his voice low, watching intense jade eyes roam over him "What?"

"I hate you in those fine clothes, you don't look like yourself" Gil admitted reluctantly, noting the t-shirt and jeans his lover adorned "I'm glad you changed back, it was bothering me all day."

"So _that__'__s_ why you kept telling me to get out of those clothes, and here I thought you were just being perverted" Greg gave a knowing smile "Whenever you're ready, I can drive you home."

Grissom reached back, sliding his fingers along the smooth skin on the back of his lover's hand. He laced their digits, squeezing gently. Gil knew he could trust his lover to see him so vulnerable, for only Greg had ever seen him like this. His walls were worn down to rubble, his usual coolness gone to be replaced with an ache. But Greg knew what he needed, he could read the signs as easily as he could read printed evidence, and he knew what he needed when he was like this.

Greg saw his lover's lips twitch in a smile, "Like that idea? I need to get you home, out of here."

And Gil knew he could trust Greg not to use these moments against him.

"I can't go home yet" the realization hit Grissom quite suddenly, he sat up a bit too fast and had a head rush that made the room spin "The paperwork, the kids-"

"Shhh..." Greg got behind him on his knees, smoothing his hands over the wide expansion of back "Gil, _paramour_, you're tired. Be calm...for me?"

Greg's soft purr seemed to relax the older man, melting into his touch.

"I'll drive you home, and I'll cook something nice and warm for you. Once you're sated and sleepy, I'll massage the tension out of these muscles..." Greg pressed himself flush to the strong back, mouthing moist kisses along the line of his lover's neck "Massage your neck, Gil...just how you like it..."

"You're so good for me, Greg" Gil murmured, pulling those warm hands around his waist and holding him impossibly close "You don't know what you mean to me..."

"I think I do" Greg murmured into his lover's ear, nuzzling gray-tinged hair "It's what you mean to me, Gil."

Grissom couldn't help but smile at that, his headache all but forgotten.

Greg tugged at his shoulder gently, "Come on, let me take you home and take care of you."

Grissom nodded, "Yes, let's go."

Who needed a handful of aspirin when he had Greg Sanders?

**End**

[insert preferred ending song here]


End file.
